ANBU Brother
by zabani-chan
Summary: Team 7 gets a new visiting member who happens to be the only living relative of Sakura's! How will the others react? What will Sasuke think? Pairing: main ItaOC side SasSak NejNar
1. Chapter 1

ANBU Brother

zabani-chan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! So get off my back!...though I wish I did.(crys uncontrollably) This is a new story, so please be gentle when reviewing. (on knees begging) Anyways, I'm at my moms right now, so I can type until I go back to my dads, which is Sunday night. **

**Thank you for reading my other stories, though, and I'm so sorry for not updating the other stories as quickly as you want. I know how it feels. I read more fanfics than I write, and when I do write, and I start on one story, another one pops up into my head and won't go away until I write it out! (grabs hair and pulls)It just irritates me! And because this story and a couple others that I have yet to write out, my other stories are on hold, mainly because I can't think of anything to happen next. I have the plot out and everything, but getting started is killing me!**

**Anyways, on with the story.**

Chapter 1

He watched her silently, his short silver hair waving slightly in the wind. His eyes shone with the morning sun and adoration, watching her every movement and keeping an eye on her surroundings. As soon as she reached the bridge, he settled himself on a lamp post, watching as she greeted the black haired teen.

'3...2...1...'he counted down, and sure enough, the loud blonde teen came yelling down the street, skidding to a stop and tripping over his own two feet just before he reached his teammates.

'Let's see. I remember that their sensei is Kakashi, so he'll be in about...three and a half hours.' he nodded his head, and made himself comfortable.

3 1/2 hours later

"Yo!"

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura yelled. Sasuke grunted. The spy just smiled.

'I was right! How about that...' he thought happily. He blinked when he saw Kakashi glance his way for a minute. He realized immediately that he had let his control slip and his chakra had run wild for a second. He sighed. No point in hiding now. He let his chakra go, and smirked slightly when he saw all three teens jump slightly and look around wearily, as if expecting an attack. Kakashi mearly stood there. He jumped down to stand behind the three, and chuckled at their reaction. They quickly turned and stared at him, terrified. He knew they had never felt anything so powerful (besides Naruto, but that's different).

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, shaking slightly. He pointed at himself.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes. Introduce yourself." Kakashi said, looking at him intently.

"Fine. My name is Haru. I'm 15 years old and an ANBU elite black op. My hobbies are hanging out with my friends and taking care of my little sister. My interests are..." he trailed off, blushing, and was suddenly glad for his ANBU mask,"...are none of your business. My dreams for the future are also none of your business."

"You're an elite black op in the ANBU and you're only 15?!" Sasuke asked.

"Yep!" he said cheerfully. They sweatdropped. Haru suddenly tensed and tilted his head slightly. The others froze as well. He sighed deeply.

"Well, I have to go. My team is calling me." he walked past them, pausing slightly to ruffle the top of Sakura's head and tilt his head again slightly at her, smiling even though she couldn't see it. He disappeared, as if melting into the air.

Sakura blinked owlishly, confused. The others looked at her, silently demanding an explanation. All she could do was shrug. Kakashi sighed.

"Oh well. Let's get going." he said, heading off towards the trainings grounds.They followed, though somewhat relunctantly.

"You're late, Pup!" Hawk yelled. Haru shrugged slightly, not really caring. His thoughts were elsewhere, and with his ANBU mask off, his teammates could easily tell.

The newest member, known as Ferret, went to talk to him, but the others immediately grabbed him.

"What? I just want to know what's wrong." he said.

"No! You don't talk to him when his mind is somewhere else! Bad things happen!" Fish hissed.

"What?" Ferret asked, confusion etched on his face.

"Last time, Dragon asked the same thing you were going to ask, and Pup, on **pure reflex**, sent him straight to the hospital for **2 weeks** with **one** punch!" Fish explained.

"Yeah. So see, bad things happen when you try and talk to him when he's deep in thought!" Dragon said, crossing his arms and nodding, sage-like. (A/N: all are wearing their ANBU uniforms + black cloak. Pup is the only one who doesn't wear the uniform.If you've seen Negima, and the episode where the three girls spy on Negi and Konoka 'dating', the one with silver hair is forced to wear the boys clothes? that's what he is wearing. Actually, he looks exactly like her, but is actually a boy. The hat is pulled down slightly to cover his right eye,) Ferret was wide-eyed (A/N: they are not wearing their masks. they are hanging on their sides.)

"Are you serious?! How old is he?!" he asked. They all blinked, and gave him looks that said How-can-you-not-know-his-age?!

"Also, what's his real name?'

Now, their looks said WTH?!-Are-you-joking?! Snake found his voice first.

"Let me ask you one thing." he started.

"Okay."

"Just where the hell have you been the last ten years?!?!" he screamed. Ferret flinched.

"...training..." he squeaked. Everyone, except Pup, slapped their forehead. Boar spoke up.

"Here, I'll tell you." he sighed, "Now, look at Pup."

Ferret did.

"He's only 15. He graduated at 5, became Chunin at 6, Jonin at 8, and he's been an elite ANBU black op for 5 years. No one knows anything about his family. We don't know his last name. All we know is he has a little sister who's about...well...12 or 13, I think. His real name is Haru. His right eye is covered up, but we don't know why, and everytime we mention it, he gets real serious and his eye takes on this cold look. That's about all we can tell you." Boar said, watching Pup lean up against a tree, eyes glazed over as he stared into nothing. Ferret watched him, too, eyes full of determination. Boar saw it and glanced over at the others, letting them know something was up.

"What are you up to, Ferret?" he asked. Ferret looked at him.

"I'm going to fight him." he said confidently. The other's gaped. Tiger and Bear spoke.

"You're kidding!" Tiger exclaimed.

"Are you crazy?! He could easily be Hokage! He was even asked to be Hokage, but he refused...for some reason...that's how strong he is!" Bear yelled.

"It's true." the others chimed in.

"I don't care. I want to see how well I par with him."

"You're insane." Tiger shook his head. Ferret shrugged and started towards Pup.

Pup didn't even move when he felt someone's chakra coming towards him. His thoughts were racing with well-calculated plans and conversations. Some involving his sister, and most with the Hokage. His plan was flawless. It had to be for this to work. A voice interrupted his thoughts, and he barely registered it.

"Hey! Pup!" it yelled. He glanced up.

'Oh. It was just the new guy. Wonder what he wants.'

"I want to fight you!" he yelled. Pup blinked.

"You what?" he asked, surprised. That wasn't what he was expecting.

"Fight me." Ferret said. Pup blinked, before pushing off the tree to stand straight and looking him in the eye.

"Fine."

End.

Sorry. But I had to end it here because I have to figure out a good fight scene. Plus, I have to come up with jutsu's that are all their own. So, just read and review, tell me what you think about it, adn if you have any ideas for unique jutsus all their own, it would really help me. A lot.

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

ANBU Brother

zabani-chan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does! You know what i really want to do? I want to write to him adn ask him if Naruto's parents had lived and he still had the fox in him, would they reject him or become overly protective? And would he be able to live more normally than he did? And what would Sasuke ahve turned out like if Itachi never killed the clan and if he would return Sakura's feelings? I really want to know the answers to this questions. **

Ch.2

"Fight me." Ferret said. Pup blinked, before pushing off the tree to stand straight and looking him in the eye.

"Fine." Pup tilted his hat slightly do it covered his right eye again. They stood there for a moment, eyeing each other. Ferret then shot forward, pulling his fist back slightly. Pup stood there, and dodged at the last second, ducking under and grabbing his wrist before it hit the tree, effectively stopping it.

Three senbon suddenly appeared in his other hand, and Pup noticed they were made from chakra. He immediately jumped away, adn Ferret threw them. Pup brought his hand up, and a wave of chakra deflected them, absorbing them. Pup charged forward, gathering chakra in his hands.

'Which one is he using?" Boar asked. Tiger shrugged.

"It's either on his many Sealing jutsu's or his Pressure Point jutsu." he said.

"Let's hope it's not one of his Sealing jutsu's or his Pressure Point jutsu." Dragon said.

"Yeah. Otherwise, this fight was over before it even began." Fish said.

'What do they mean _over before it even began_? Just what is this Sealing jutsu thingor Pressure Point sealing?'

"Pay attention!" A sharp yell brought him thoughts. He blinked and jumped out of the way of Pup's hands. They instead hit the ground which immediately exploded, sending debris everywhere.. They all brought their arms up to protect their faces from damage.

Once the dust settled and they lowered their arms, Pup was seen standing in the middle of a crater. They shrugged, while Ferret stood in shock.

'That could've been me!'

"There goes our training ground." Hawk said.

"So it was a Sealing jutsu." Snake said.

"Apparently. His Pressure Point sealing doesn't do that." Bear said.

"Hey! Pup! Don't kill him!" Dragon yelled. Pup looked over, smiled slightly, adn pointed at Ferret.

"Can I send him to the hospital?" he asked playfully. Ferret paled slightly.

"I don't care. Just don't kill him." Dragon answered, sighing deeply. Pup nodded, and smirked. He stood straight, titled his head to the side, adn wore a playfully cocky smirk, completely calm.

"I'll give you two options, Ferret!" he said, crossing his arms. Ferret stood straight, as well, but kept his defenses up.

"What?"

"Well. Option number one! Give up!" he yelled cheerfully.

"Hell no!" Ferret screamed.

"Option number two! Wake up in teh hospital!"

Ferret opened his mouth to retort, but closed it as a sudden thought came to mind.

'If he's this calm about this fight, and even more confident in his skills...he might be as strong as they say.'

"you should give up, Ferret!" Bear yelled.

"We won't make fun of you! We all did the same thing we first met him!" Snake yelled. Ferret just stood there in thought, and Pup waited patiently.

Three genin drug themselves to Ichiraku Ramen, hungry, worn out, and dirty. They sat down, and Naruto immediately ordered some ramen. Sasuke and Sakura sighed, knowing that one of them will end up paying. THey looked at each other, their eyes both asking the other:

Are you paying?

The both shook their heads.

"Well, one of us has to pay. Naruto's broke until the next mission." Sakura whispered.

"I know." Sasuke grumbled. He turned in his chair suddenly and held up out a hand. She blinked, and stared at his hand for a minute before looking at him in confusion. He sighed.

"We'll play rock-paper-scissors. Losr pays." he said.

"Oh. Okay. she held out her hand as well, and at teh count of three, pulled their back adn brought them down.

Sasuke growled angrily. He turned, facing the table, and crossed his arms.

"This sucks." he grumbled. (A/N: Sasuke is a bit OOC, I know. But deal with it. He has to be a little more talkative than usual in this story.)

Sakura giggled.

"If it'll help, I can pay for you and me." she said. He glanced at her, eyebrow raised.

"I have enough for us since we only eat one bowl. If I tried paying for Naruto, I'd be in debt until we completed two or three missions." she explained.

"True. And yes, that'll help. A lot."

The ramen came, and a question suddenly popped into Naruto's head in the middle of his third bowl.

"Oh yeah. Sakura, did you know that ANBU guy?" he asked. Sasuke looked up from his bowl, and glanced at her. She paused to think, leaning back in her seat. After a while, during which the two boys ignored their food, she answered.

"I honestly can't remember. His voice did sound vaguely familiar, but I can't match it with a name or a face." she said. Sasuke stared at her.

"He seemed to know you." he said, a tiny hint of jealously in his voice. Naruto apparently picked up on it.

"What's wrong? **Jealous**?" he asked, smirking. Sasuke glared at him.

"No." he said. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

"You sure? Because the tone of your voice gave it away!"

Sasuke paused. 'If the idiot picked up on it, then that meant Sakura did, too.' he glanced at her, She apparently hadn't paid attention to the 'tone of his voice', but his words instead. She looked deep in thought. He decided to lead him away from that direction.

"Dope."

He instantly flared up and bristled angrily.

"Teme!" he yelled, throwing his bowl of ramen at him. Sasuke ducked, but immediately stood up and tried to catch the bowl.

Too late.

It hit Sakura head on. The noodles covered her face and shoulders, and the hot broth soaked her clothes. She froze, and the boys stood still as statues. They gulped when in response to her scream. She stood quickly, causing the bowl to crash to the ground. She brushed as many noddles as she could off her face and shoulders, and glared at the boys. They didn't dare move, and seeing Sasuke with his arms stretched out towards her did nothing but draw her mind towards the wrong conclusions.

"Who threw it at me?" she asked, her voice a deadly calm. Sasuke immediately pointed at Naruto. She glared at him, and walked towards him. Naruto backed slowly.

"Oi...you...you don't understand what happened!" he yelled desperately, waving his hands in front of him. She cracked her knuckles, ignoring him. He tried to run out of the shop, but her fist caught him first, sending him through the door and flying all the way to girl's hot spring. Surprised screams were heard before painful yelps and angry hollars. Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Was that really nessecary?" he asked, turning to her, but stopped at he saw her crying.

"What's wrong? I didn't do anything to make you cry, did I?" he asked, inching towards her. She shook her head.

"Please take me home. These burns really hurt." she whimpered. He sighed softly, and took her gently by the shoulders, steering her away from the stand.

"Hey! What about paying for your ramen!?" the owner asked. Sasuke looked at him over his shoulder.

"I'll pay for it later. I have to treat her burns first." he said.

"Oh. Right. I'll get onto Naruto later about throwing fresh ramen when he gets back. " the owner said. Sasuke nodded, and helped Sakura back to her home.

END

This is the second chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! It's winter break now, so I should be able to get chapters up faster.

Now you have to ask yourself questions like: What will Ferret's answer be? Will he give up or continue to fight? What happened to Naruto? And will Sasuke and Sakura grow closer when he treats her burns?

I will do the Ferret thing depening on requests. Vote!

1) Ferret gives up and gets no bodily harm done to him by Pup

2) he continues to fight and wakes up in the hospital a week later

Your choice! So R&R!

Ja Ne until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

ANBU Brother

zabani-chan

**Disclaimer: Here is the third chapter to ANBU Brother! Are you happy? Are you angry wuth me for making you wait so long? Ah, who cares!!! Its here! **

Ch.3

Pup stood there, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Well? You are going to choose or am I going to have to choose for you?" Pup asked, uncrossing his arms and sticking his hands into his pockets. He took a few steps forward, eyes locked on Ferrets. Ferret stood his ground, glaring at Pup. Dragon sighed.

"Hurry up, Ferret! We need to train, and we have a mission in a few days to get ready for!" he yelled. The others yelled their agreements.

"Come on, Ferret! If you continue to fight him, we might not have a trainging field anymore!" Boar yelled.

"Yeah, if he uses his Sealing Jutsu or Pressure Point Jutsu on you, you're finished anyway!" Fish said, sitting down on the grass. Snake, Tiger, Hawk, and Bear followed suit.

"You guys might as well sit down, too. Knowing Ferret, he'll say he wants to continue the fight." Snake said.

"Yeah, you're right." Dragon said, leaning up against a tree.

"Okay, Pup! I've made up my mind!" Ferret yelled. Pup stopped in his tracks and looked at him.

"Well?"

"I want to continue."

Pup smirked.

"Fine by me." he said, dissapearing in the blink of an eye. Ferret staggered slightly, and quickly looked around. He cauht a glint of metal and jumped to the right, avoiding the kunai and shuriken that now stuck ino the ground. He landed in the safety of a tree and carefully watched the surrounding area.

"How long do you think he'll last?" Tiger asked. Hawk shrugged.

"Pup's just playing with him. If he was serious, Ferret would be on the gorund right now uncpnscious. But since Pup isn't serious, I'll say Ferret will last about three...five minutes tops." he said.

"Didn't think about that." Tiger said, leaning back.

"And that's why I'm always the brains for our missions." Hawk said. Tiger glared.

"Shut up."

"Ladies first."

Ferret flinched as a kunai lodged itself into his shoulder. He jumped away and pulled it out roughly.

"If you pull it out like that, you'll most likely lose an arm."

He gasped softly and the feeling of metal on his neck made him freeze.

Pup smirked, and gathered chakra in his fingertips, and pressed them against Ferrets neck, who slimped fowards immediately. Pup smiled and slung him over his shoulder, jumping down and heading towards his teammates. THey got up adn walked towards him, as well.

"Damn, Pup! Which one did you use?" Bear asked. Pup looked over at him.

"Pressure Point jutsu**(1)**" he said. Dragon looked Ferret over.

"Let's get him to the hospital." he said, sighing ans standing straight.

"Yeah. Let's go." Hawk said, walking in the direction of the hospital.

"I thought I said take me home." Sakura said, sitting on a bed in the hosiptal.

"I know. But I remember you saying you can't heal yourself yet because you're not that far. Shizune said she'd heal you for free anytime you needed it." Sasuke said, sitting in the chair by the bed.

"I don't care. All I wuold'v ehad to do was soak in cold water and put bandages on the burns." she aruged.

"Those burns are at least a third degree. Soaking and wrapping them up wouldn't do much but make them blister."

"No they.."

"He's right, Sakura." a voice from the doorway said. They both turned around to face the door.

"But.."

"Not buts, Sakura. Now sit still so I can heal you." Shizune said, placing her hands above the burns. They glowed a bright green, and within a few seconds, the burns were gone and not even a scar remained.

"There. That wasn't so bad, not was it?'

"I'm not a little kid." she grumbled. Sasuke stood up and grabbed her arm.

"Maybe not, but your acting like one." he sighed, dragging her out. He stopped when he bumbed into a group of people. He looked up at them, and Sakura looked over his shoulder.

ANBU.

Pup led the way to the hospital.

"Do you think Shizune will be mad?" Fish asked. Bear shrugged.

"Don't know. Everytime we get a new member to our team, we end up taking them to her because their dumb enough to pick a fight wuth Pup." he said.

"Yeah. We should talk. We all did the same thing." Boar said, laughing.

"True. But we learned our leason. Ferret is younger thatn we were when he entered. He's more brash, and the younger people tend not to learn from leason one. " Bear explained. Fish and Boar sighed. Him and Hawk just **had** to be right everytime. Jeez, even Dragon, their leader, wasn't this analytical about everything.

The rest of the trip was quiet and boring, except the few times girls tried to flirt with Pup, who didn't have any idea of how to handle girls. It always ended with Dragon scaring them away, with the others laughing at Pup's misfortune. Pup, in turn, would hit them across the head. So on they walked, pup in the lead, Dragon beside with Ferret over his shoulder, the others behind them nursing the bumbs on their heads. Once inside the hospital, they headed to the room where one of the nurses had them Shizune was.

The door opened and a young boy walked out, dragging a young girl. Before anyone could react, the boy had bumped into Dragon, causing him to drop Ferret on the ground.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at the group, adn the group stared at them.

"Um...is he going to be alright?" Sakura asked. Dragon blinked, and looked down at Ferret. He shrugged.(A/N: they are not wearing thier masks. Their masks are on top of their heads) Pup leaned down to pick him up.

"No. Leave him. You can tell him about it when he wakes up." Dragon said. Pup looked at him for a minute, before straighting and putting his hands back in his pockets.

The awkward silence that surrounded them was ended when Shizune walked out. They looked at her, and she blinked in confusion. She crossed her arms and glared.

"Who is it this time?" she asked. They pointed at Ferret. She sighed.

"Well, don't just leave him there, pick him up." she ordered. They complied, and Dragon picked him up.

"Hey, are you guys ANBU?" Sasuke asked. They looked at him.

"Yeah, we are. Why?" Tiger asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"Just curious." he said, walking off.

"Come one, Sakura! We have to go find Naruto and beat him up!" he yelled. Sakura blinked when all the ANBU started to stare at her. Sasuke stopped and looked over his shoulder to see what was holding her up. He growled when he saw the ANBU staring at her. He walked back over, grabbed her hand, glared darkly at them and stalked off.

"That guy's glare is almost as scary at Pup's." Boar said. They all nodded except Pup. Dragon looked over at him.

"Was that your sister?" he asked. Pup looked at him.

"Yeah, it was."

"Man, she's hot!" Fish said, getting a dreamy look on his face. Pup glared at him, but he remained oblivious even as the others started to walk away with Shizune quickly. He blinked when he felt a killing aura and looked at the person in front of him. He started to sweat, badly.

"Wait..Pup...I was giving her compliment!" he said, waving his hands in front of him as if it would protect him from the over-protective brother. It didn't, because a second later, Pup's fist met his face, and he was sent to the ground. Pup then proceded to kick his unconscious body to Shizune's room. They all sweatdropped when he entered, giving Fish one last kick that sent his body flying into the bed that held Feret's unconscious body.

"Was that really nessecary, Pup?" Hawk asked. Pup looked at him, glare still in place. They took a step back, and Shizune sighed before picking Fish up and placing him on another bed.

"Why did you do that?" she asked. Pup turned his glare on her. She remained unfazed.

"He's talking about my sister." he said, his voice dangerously low. Fish, Tiger, Boar, Bear, and Snake all cowered in a corner behind Hawk and Dragon.

"How do yu remain unfazed?" Snake asked.

"When you work under Tsuande, you get used to all kinds of glares." she said, placing her hands over Ferret's body.

"True. Tsunade-sama is pretty scary." Boar said. They all nodded in agreement.

Sasuke dragged Sakura all the way to Naruto's appartment. Sakura noticed he was still holding her hands, rather tightly.

"Um...Sasuke...why are holding my hand?" she asked nervsouly. He stopped for a minute before continuing.

"Because I can. Got a problem with that?" he asked.

"No..." she said, jogging slightly to keep up with his long strides.

"Is something wrong? You've been sour ever since we left the hospital."

Sasuke stopped and turned around, staring at her. She stopped as well, and tried to tug her hand away, but he only held onto it tighter.

"I didn't like the way they were staring at you. As if they couldn't believer you were even alive. And one of them was staring at you as if you were goddess." he said, voice low, "I didn't like it."

She stood silent, staring at as if trying to decifer whether or not he was lying. He glared slightly.

"I'm not lying."

"I know. It's just hard to believe to that your actually jealous." she said, starting to giggle. He flinched.

"I'm not jealous!" he argued. She only giggled harder.

"Yes, you are! saying that you don't like the way a group of guys stare at me and then drag me away while glaring at them. That's jealousy!" she said, smiling brightly. He blushed in both embarassment and anger. He turned back around and dragged her up Naruto's stairs. He knocked on the door rather roughly, and in a few seconds, it was swung open by a Naruto covered in badages. He looked angry.

"I'm not very happy with you two right now! This is all your fault!" he yelled, pointing at himself. They stared at him in shock.

"How is this our fault?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto glared darkly at him.

"You said that rude comment and that caused my throw the bowl of ramen, which instead hit Sakura, who hit me into the ladies chasing room, who hit me outside into the womens bath, who beat me up screaming that I was Jiraiya, then when I go back to Ichiraku, I get a huge lecture about how throwing fresh ramen is bad for business and myself! I just got back and just finished wrapping up my wounds, and then you two show up! Are you here to cause me even more grief?!" he screamed in rage. Sasuke and Sakura stood there, not knowing what to say.

"Well?! Answer me! If you've got nothing to say, then goodbye!" he slammed the door in their face. They flinched. Sakura looked up at Sasuke sadly.

"Maybe we did go a little overboard. I mean...Naruto's never been this mad before." she said.

"You're right." he knocked on the door, "Hey, Naruto! We didn't mean for it go that far!"

The door swung open.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking when I hit you! I was in pain and those burns were really hurting. I didn't mean for all that other stuff to happen." Sakura said, hugging Naruto tightly. Naruto stood there, and that's when they knew he really was mad. If Sakura hugging him didn't make him blush and apologize, then there was something he wasn't telling them.

"That's not all that happened, was it, Naruto?' Sasuke asked, crossing his arms and going into the I-know-something-is-up-and-you're-not-telling-us-everything mode. Naruto lowered his head.

"I can't tell you. Not even you guys would understand. I'm not even permitted to mention it because I would be breaking a law. If you want to know, then ask the Hokage." he said, turning his head away from them.

"A law? What law?" Sakura asked.

"A law about me and something else. Anyone who mentions is immediately punished and their ninja lisence stripped away."

"That's dumb! We're going to.."

"We have to anyway."

"Huh?"

"Look up there." Naruto pointed at a hawk that was screeching above their heads.

"Let's go. After she yells us what she wants, I'm asking her about this law." Sasuke said, dragging the both of them towards the Hokage Tower.

End

Chapter 3. I hope you liked it. I really do. I sat typing this for three hours. R&R pleae.

**(1): Pressure Point Jutsu - by pressing certain pressure points on the body with chakra infused fingers, this jutsu can allow the user to block or release blood flow, cause an immediate coma or death, or create a loss of memory. It is a unique jutsu that only Pup can use and it cannot be replicated. **


	4. Chapter 4

ANBU Brother

zabani-chan

Not much to say, so no disclaimer this time.

ch. 4

Shizune watched as the grounp gathered around Ferret and Fish started to wake up. Ferret sat up quickly, looking around. Dragon placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Ferret. You just woke up. You're in the hospital."

Ferret looked at him.

"I lost, didn't I?" he asked. they all nodded. He sighed.

"What happened?" he asked, looked at Pup. Pup stared back, before smiling slightly.

"I used my Pressure Point on you." he said. Ferret opened his mouth to ask something, but Fish sat up.

"What happened?" he asked. Pup glared at him hatefully.

"I knocked you out because you were talking about my sister." he hissed. Fish flinched slightly. Ferret was surprised when the rest of them hid behind Hawk and Dragon again.

'Is he really so strong that the others are scared of him?' he wondered. Fish waved his hands in front of him defensively.

"I was only complimenting her! You have to remember, we've never seen even a picture of your sister! What's wrong with saying the first thing that comes to your mind when you see someone like her?!" he asked. Pup's glare intensified greatly. He started to walk over to him to beat his head in, but Shizune blocked his path. He looked at her.

"Didn't you want to see the Hokage about something?" she asked. Pup blinked before gasping.

"That's right! My request!" he yelled. He turned to his teammates, and smiled.

"Sorry! I have to go!" he said before dissapearing. They blinked.

"Request? What request?" Dragon asked. Shizune looked at them?

"You don't know?"

They shook their heads.

"Well, since Haru hasn't had time to visit his sister fr eight years, he was going to ask Tsunade if he could be a visiting member on her team for a couple of months or so. Just to be with his sister and get to know her again. Though, he's been spying on her team every morning for about five weeks now to get a good idea of how to act around them and see who her teammates were."

"Who are they? Her teammates?" Snakes asked.

"Hm...let's see. There's Uzumaki Naruto...Uchiha Sasuke...and her sensei is Hatake Kakashi." she said.

"An Uchiha, huh? Was he the one we bumped into on our way here?" Tiger asked. She nodded.

"Yes. That was him."

"And she has Yondaim'e son on her team, too, huh? Interesting.." Boar said thoughtfully.

"And Hatake Kakashi. A prodigy of his time. Only living student of the Yondaime." Bear said.

"Good team."

Haru appeared in Tsunade's office a second later. She looked up from her work and blinked.

"I don't recall sending for an ANBU." she said.

"You didn't. I have a request. An important one...well..to me, anyway." he said, bowing.

"What is it?"

"I wish to be a visiting member on Sakura Haruno's team for two months." he said quickly. She blinked.

"Team 7? Why?"

He stood straight.

"Well...you see...she's my sister, and because of a lot of unforeseen events, I haven't been able to see her for eight years." he said, looking off to the side.

"Well...I just sent for them, so they should be here soon."

The door opened and four people walked in. Haru vanished into the shadows.

"Speak of the devil." Tsunade muttered.

"Tsunade-sama." Kakashi greeted. She nodded in return.

"Now, I have summoned you because of two things."

"Two things?" Sakura asked.

"The first...I have a mission for you."

"A mission! What kind of mission?!" Naruto asked, bouncing on his heels.

"I'm getting to that in a minute, Naruto. Calm down." she said, "The second thing...is that an ANBU has personally requested to be a visiting member on your team for two months."

"Hm?" Kakashi stared at her with confusion. 'Why an ANBU?' he wondered.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

"An ANBU? Why?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade ignored his question and locked eyes with Sakura. The others noticed what she was doing, and stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"You know him, Sakura." she said. Sasuke quickly looked at Sakura in surprise.

"You know an ANBU?!" he asked, grabbing her shoulder. Naruto looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us, Sakura-chan?!" he asked. Sakura looked at Tsunade in confusion.

"I know an ANBU?" she asked, quieting the two boys.

"I'm hurt."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto jumped slightly, and looked around.

Haru stepped out of the shadows, his right hand tilting his hat over his right eye. They stared at him.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked. (A/N: Haru is wearing his ANBU mask) His shoulders slouched as he whined.

"You don't recognize me?" he asked. Sakura shook her head. His head lowered as well.

"Oh man...you're kidding." he said. Tsunade sighed and looked at him.

"Maybe if you took off your mask." she suggested. He looked up quickly.

"I totally forgot I had it on." he said, reaching up," but I guess," he grabbed his mask,"I was just hoping that,"he pulled it off slowly,"my own sister would recognize me." he held it by his side, staring at them with gray eyes, a smile on his lips.

Team 7's eyes widened considerably. Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"You have a brother in the ANBU?! How come you never told us?" he asked.

"Yeah! I mean, we would've been shocked, yes, but we would've gotten over it." Naruto added.

"Yes, well, you see, that would be my fault." Haru said sadly. They looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, "You don't looked familiar to me."

Sasuke's eyes widened. 'How can she not recognize her own brother?'

"Okay. You all know how ANBU missions are dangerous, right?"

They nodded.

"Well, because of that, I've made many an enemy. This could be a...'cause and effect' matter." he tilted his hat again.

"The cause is the many enemies I had. The effect is that they all knew I had a sister, but not what she looked like. Because they didn't know what she looked like, I've had to avoid seeing Sakura for over eight years, until I was certain that they were dead."

"So, you haven't seen Sakura since she was eight." Kakashi said.

"Yes. You see, I left her with the Uchiha's, who were my closest friends. Her and Sasuke basically grew up together." he said. Sasuke and Sakura looked shocked at the news.

"Then how come we don't remember that?" Sasuke asked. Haru looked at him.

"I erased your memories of that time. Because after your brother killed the clan, and you swore revenge, I didn't wnat you to try and drag Sakura into them and try to hunt Itachi down together. That would've only resulted in both of your deaths and caused me great pain in losing my only living relative." He said.

"Question!" Naruto yelled, raising a hand in the air. Haru blinked and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Why do yu wear your hat tilted over you right eye?" he asked, serious. Haru smirked and pulled his hat down again, over-shadowing his eyes.

"You're braver than you look...to ask me about my eye." he said. They all looked at him in confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked, glaring slightly.

"Nothing. It's just that...the only people to have seen my eye...are all dead. And they were killed by me." he said.

"What?" Naruto looked at him, shocked. Haru looked at him.

"You sure you still want to see?" he asked, giving him the chance to change his mind.

"I'm sure."

"All right." Haru slowly took off his hat, and they saw that he had a cloth wrapped around his right eye. (A/N: think of the hitai-ate cloth, just without the metal insignia) He reached up and pushed it up so that his eye could be seen. An x-shaped scar was seen, along with bulging veins. He opened his eyes. They gasped.

His right eye was an activated Byakugan.

End. Chapter 4. And here's a little bous. Haru's ANBU teammates real names and the types of attackes they can do. The attackes with stars with be explained in the bonus of the next chapter. Also, in the next chapter, Haru's past will revealed in the bonus.

Haru Haruno (Pup)-replication jutsu(all kinds), fire/water/earth jutsus, sealing jutsu, pressure point sealing

Junji Shurima(Ferret)- replication jutsu, earth jutus, chakra senbon

Hige Masanori(Hawk)-replication jutsu, water/wind jutsu's, air bird

Hiro Sakamoto(Fish)-replication jutsu, water/earth jutsu, water dragon deluxe

Kazuyo Fuyato(Tiger)-replication jutsu, lightning/earth jutsus, stealth

Ayame Kaiyoto(Boar)-replication jutus, earth/wind jutsus, groundhog

Kyo Suyemei(Snake)-replication jutsu, earth/fire jutsus, invisibility

Keiji Kazutoki(Dragon)-replication jutsu, wind/fire jutsus, elemental

Tokima Higa(Bear)-replication jutsu, earth/water jutsus, earthquake


	5. Chapter 5

ANBU Brother

zabani-chan

**Diclaimer: sorry about the long wait. I had kind of a brain freeze there for a while, but when it went away, I started to wark on this chapter immediately. Well, here's the fifth chapter!**

Chpater 5

They all stared, shocked into silence. Haru stared back calmly. Naruto broke out his trance first.

"Why the hell do you have a Byakugan eye?!" he demanded. Haru stared at him for a moment.

"My first and last love was a Hyuuga." he said, staring at them blankly. They gasped, Sakura cover ing her mouth in s hock.

"Does it hurt? Having her eye in you and carrying the painful memories?" she asked.

"It did. At first, I couldn't...get the sight of her dying out of my mind. It drove me insane. I could tell that my ANBU teammates were trying to keep quiet about the whole thing, but it still hurts." Haru looked up at Kakashi.

"I beleive Kakashi is the only one in this room who can understand my pain."

Kakashi's eye widened.

"How did..?! How do you know about..?!"

"About Obito? Rin? About Arashi? Come on, you think I'd let you be Sakura's sensei without first checking your BGI?"

Kakashi looked at him with disbelieving eyes.

"That stuff was under lock in the most guarded section of the tower! How did you get it?!"

Haru pulled the cloth back over his eye, and put his hat back on, tilting it over his right eye, and stuffing his hand in his pocket(the other holding his hat), smirking.

"Come one. yougive me too little credit! I'm the youngest ANBU ever in Konoha's history. You think a couple of 'more experienced' ANBU can stop me?"

"But..!" Kakashi started to say, but Haru interrupted.

"Okay! Now ho about we go for ramen?" he tilted his hat beofre smiling brightly.

"My treat."

"Yeah!" Naruto thrust an arm into the air. Sasuke looked at Haru.

"You sure you can handle that?" he asked.

"I've done my research on _all_ of you. Except my little sister, of course."

The boys of Team 7 didn't know how to react to this. Angry that he knew all about them, or glad he knew nothing about Sakura. On the way out the door, Haru stopped and faced Tsunade.

"Oh yeah. My request. What's your answer?" he asked. Tsunade sighed.

"I don't care. But before you do anything else, check in with you team."

"Which one?"

"What do you mean 'which one'?" she asked, confused.

"My ANBU team or my genin team? I'm still on both of them, and do missions with them both."

Tsunde sighed again.

"Your ANBU team. You're with them more than Team 5."

"True. Right then," he turned to Team 7, "We have to make a slight pit stop at the hospital. Hope you don't mind."

"Hospital? Why there? They aren't injured are they?" Tsunade asked. Haru tensed, his gaze hardening.

"No. They are all okay. I don't know about Fish, though. I still owe him another punch for his comment earlier." he said, quickly walking out the door and down the hallway. They immediately followed, not wanting to lose him.

They all walked towards the hospital, Haru in the lead. Sakura stood beside him, sometimes glancing up at him. He apparently knew.

"Do you want to ask me something?" he questioned, smiling at her. She loked away quickly.

"Not really." she said, face slightly red. He chuckled and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Come one. I know you're lying. I'm not your older brother for nothing, you know." he said cheerfully.

"Fine. I'm just curious about our parents." she said softly. Haru stopped walking and turned toarda Sakura and looking her in the eye. She noted, as well as Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi, that neither his mouth nor his eye was smiling. His lips were drawn into a frown, and his eyes were cold as steel.

"They were not good people. They are dead because their rotten ambition did them in. They were the reason I sent you to live with the Uchiha's. They were the reason Itachi killed his clan. Their amibition was the cause of all this, so don't feel sorry or pity for them inte hslightest bit." his voice was harsh, full of hatred that they all knew was not directed at Sakura, but at their parents. Sakura stared at him with wide eyes for a moment, before smiling.

"I promise I won't." she said. He smiled back, the happy gleam back in his eye, and they headed towards the hospital again. Halfway there, Sasuke remembered something important. He cursed silently.

'Damn it! I knew I forgot something! We were going to ask Tsunade about Naruto and that law!' he thought angrily. He looked at Sakura's older brother, Haru, and felt a pang of jealousy. He didn't know why, they were siblings, after all. But he knew it was probably because they were so close, even after spending eight years apart, and her memory of him wiped clean.

"Okay. Here we are. They should still be there." Haru mumbled to himslef, snapping Sasuke from his thoughts. They walked through the doors and followed Haru up to the third floor, and to room 312. The door was cracked, so they could hear talking.

"...just stupid!"

"Who cares! Not that I know about his Pressure Point jutsu, I can find a way to get around it next time! As soon as he comes back from whatever he's doing, I'm challenging him again!"

"You're an **idiot**! He sent you out cold to teh hospital..this very room..with **one** blow!"

"I dion't care! I'm.."

All talking in the room ceased when Haru opened it and walked in, a small smirk on his face, followed by Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi.

"So, Ferret. You want me to fight you again, is that right?" he asked. Snake shook his head, and laughed nervously.

"No! No! Of course he doesn't! He's smarter than that to go up against you again! Isn't that right?" he asked, turning his head to look at Ferret, who galred in return.

"That's not..!" he started, but Tiger slapped a hand over his mouth, effectively shutting him up. He galred at Ferret. silently telling him to shut up. Ferret obeyed, a bit relunctantly, though. Haru watched, amused. Dragonsmiled.

"Hey, Pup! Welcome back!" he said, raising a hand in greeting. Haru nodded, smiling. Hawk came over and slung an arm over his heasd, dangling a picture of his face.

"Guess who this is, Pup!" he said cheerfully. Haru looked at him, confused, before he spotted the photo in his hand. Haru's eyes widened and he blushed a bright red. (A/N; Team 7 is standing off to the side, watching everyting unfold.) He snatched the picture away, and jerked out from under Hawk's arm.

"How did you get this?"! he demanded, galring. Hawk merely laughed, holding his stomach.

"Um..Hawk?" Fish squeaked. Hawk looked at him.

"Yeah?" he asked, wiping a tear from his eye.

"You'd better answer him." he said, pointing at Haru. Hawk looked at him, and flinched. Haru was glowering dangerously, angry chakra radiating off him. He sighed.

"You dropped it in your sudden haste to leave. But...I don't see what's wrong so wrong with you carrying a picture of your teammate." Hawk said, shrugging. Haru dropped the angry chakra, but kept the glare.

"How'd you know she was my teammate? I never told you." Haru said, putting the picture in his pocket. Hawk flicnhed and looked away. Dragon sighed, as did the others. Haru figured it out pretty quickly. He growled.

"You've been following them, haven't you?!" he yelled. Hawk snorted.

"It's not that big a deal. you've been following your sister's team for 2 weeks straight!" he retorted. HAru glared darkly.

"That was differnt!" he yelled.

Team 7 watched silently as Haru and Hawk argued. They looked up at Kakashi, knowing he was an ex-ANBU.

"Are all ANBU team like this?" Sasuke asked, deadpanned. Kakashi looked at him.

"Hm. I'd say about 1 on every 5 teams are." he said. They faulted.

"I thought ANBU were serious! These guys are just goofballs!" Naruto yelled.

"Not all of them. THe one over there looks serious to me." Sakura said, pointing at Dragon. They looked as well, and sure enough, Dragon was standing with his arms crossed, and a bored look plasterd to his face as he watched them argue. Snake apparently heard them, because he appeared behind them, slinging an arm around Sasuke and Naruto's shoulders. They jumped, and looked at him. He smiled back, eye gleaming.

"If your talking about Dragon, he always looked like that. But...he's getting slightly angry." he said. they looked back at Dragon, and saw that he was indees getting angry, as his left eyebrow was twitching.

Haru and Hawk seemed not to notice as they continued to yell insults at each other. Sakura sighed.

"Geez. Those two remind me of you two." she grumbled. Sasuke and Naruto turned to her.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Naruto asked. She looked at them.

"The way they argue. THey argue over the stupidest things just like you two do." she explained. Sasuke glared at her.

"We do not argue." he said coldly.

"Right." she replied sarcastically.

"Why would I waste my time argueing with this idiot, anyway? I have better things.." Sasuke started.

"Who are calling an idiot, teme?!" Naruto yelled.

"You! And don't call me teme!"

"I will when you stop acting like one!"

"The day I stop being a bastard is the day you grow a brain!"

They grabbed each other's shirts and glared menacingly. Sakura sighed, rubbing her temples. She galnced at her glaring teammates to her brother and Hawk. She looked back at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes?" he looked down at her.

"Why do we have friends like this?"

"I have no idea." he sighed.

8

End

chapter 5. A bit longer that the others chapters, I hope, and I am very proud of it. So...what do you think of the two teams meeting? And don't Haru and Hawk remind you of Naruto and Sasuke?

Oh! And the Bonus! The first bonus is teh attacks. And the stupid site didn't add the stars, but the unique attacks are the last ones! And the second bonus is Haru's past. Basically, you will learn all about Haru, and know everything about him.

# 1: Attacks:

**Haru:**

Sealing Jutsu - kind if like the Hyuuga style, but instead of blocking chakra, it seals it, causing te chakra to explode. It can also be used to destroy the inner organs on contact.

Pressure Point Jutsu - by pressing certain pressure points on the body and inserting chakra, this jutsu can allow the user to block or release blood flow, cause an immediate coma or death, or create a loss of memory.

**Ferret:**

Chakra Senbon - senbon made completely out of chakra. Once it comes in contact with the body, it dissolves in the body part and causes paralysis.

**Hawk:**

Air Bird - chakra controlled air that bend to his will. It is an extremely dangerous jutsu and can cause major damage.

**Fish:**

Water Dragon Deluxe - liek the Water Style:Water Dragon Jutsu, but instead of one dragon, there are two, and both are double in size and use less chakra.

**Tiger:**

Stealth - allows the user to move in complete silece, no matter the circumstance

**Boar:**

Groundhog - chakra digs underground like a groundhog, and once it comes in contact with the enemy, creates a small canyon on the spot

**Snake:**

Invisibilty - the user becomes completely invisible, even to the Sharingan and Byakugan. It masks the chakra and scent.

**Dragon:**

Elemental - creates a dragon made out of fire and wind. Extremely dangerous, and used only in dire circumstances.

**Bear:**

Earthquake - allows the user to create huge earthquakes. By slamming both palms into the ground, the earth splits in two and by combining it with a water jutsu and air jutsu, it creates an airlocked champer filled with rising water and no excape.

#2: I am so sorry! I forgot the notebook that had Haru's past in it, and I can't remember all of it! The next chapter will be just Haru's past, then it will be chapter 7! Again, **I am so sorry!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

ANBU Brother

Zabani-chan

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Sorry for the long wait. But, as promised, the next two chapters are up. I know you aren't reading this, but I have a favor to ask you: please R&R my friends stories! They are really good. I know they're pretty boring in the beginning, but they get better. I promise!**

Ch. 6

They grabbed each other's shirts and glared menacingly. Sakura sighed, rubbing her temples. She glanced at the glaring teammates to her brother and Hawk. She looked back at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei?'

"Yes?" he looked down at her.

"Why do we have friends like this?"

"I have no idea." He sighed. Snake just laughed.

"Well, this is pretty normal, I'd say, "he said cheerfully, "And it's kinda fun to have not-so-serious teammates. It makes this job not so depressing."

Sakura looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Yep." Snake nodded. He opened his mouth to say more, but Naruto interrupted.

"Hey! Haru!" he yelled. Haru looked up from the headlock he had Hawk in. Hawk seemed to be struggling for breath, his face flushed.

"Yeah?'

"What about the ramen you promised us?!" Naruto demanded. Haru blinked.

"Oh yeah. Let's go. He let go of Hawk, and he fell to the ground, unable to move. He blinked in confusion for a minute before comprehension dawned. He yelled out in frustration and he glared at Haru's back.

"God damn it, Pup!" he screamed. Ferret looked at him from his position on the bed.

"Why are blaming him?" he asked.

"It's another form of his Pressure Point." Bear said. Ferret looked at him. Team 7 also looked at him, intrigued.

"You mean there's another form of that jutsu?" eh asked.

"What's this Pressure Point jutsu? I've never heard of it." Kakashi wondered. Bear and Haru looked at him.

"That's because I invented it." Haru said.

"Yeah. We've all had to learn new jutsu that would be able to defeat Pup, so we all know jutsu that you've never heard of." Bear said. Kakashi nodded thoughtfully.

"What are they?' Sakura asked.

"I'll tell you on the way to Ichiraku's." Haru said, ushering them towards the door.

"Hey! Pup! Undo the jutsu!" Hawk demanded, frantic. Haru looked at him over his shoulder.

"Do it yourself." He said coldly, slamming the door behind him. They all flinched. Dragon sighed and looked at Hawk.

"Think you can figure out how to released the jutsu before we leave?" he asked.

"How much time?" Hawk asked.

"About 30 minutes."

Hawk cursed silently and began thinking while the others settled in.

Haru led them to Ichiraku with a slight scowl in his face. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stayed behind him, letting him work out his thoughts. Kakashi trailed behind them, reading his Icha Icha Paradise book. Haru suddenly stopped and looked at them over his shoulder.

"Why are you all so quiet?" he asked, utterly confused.

"Because you looked angry about something. We thought we'd leave you alone so you could work it out." Sakura said. He blinked.

"Angry? About what?' he asked, turning to face them.

"Well…about the picture that guy showed you." She said. Haru burst out laughing, and shook his head. As soon as he could breath, he spoke.

"I'm not angry about that…or anything, for that matter. I was just wondering where my genin team was and if I should let them now that Hawk's been following them." He explained.

"Oh." They said, and Kakashi shook his head in amusement.

"So...what is this Pressure Point Jutsu? And the other jutsu's they mentioned?' Kakashi asked. Haru looked at him.

"Right." He continued walking, and they followed.

"Well, the Pressure Point Jutsu is one of my creation. By pressing certain pressure points on the body and inserting chakra, it allows me to block or release chakra, cause an immediate coma or death, or create a loss of memory. It also allows me to instantly paralyze my enemy. My other jutsu is the Sealing Jutsu. It's kind of like the Hyuuga style, but instead of blocking chakra, it seals it, causing the chakra to explode. I can also use it to destroy the inner organs on contact." He said. They stared at him, wide eyed, as they sat down at a table at Ichiraku.

"And the other jutsu's?" Kakashi asked, his interest showing.

"Well, since they had to now way of beating me when I had those two jutsu up my sleeve, they developed their own unique jutsu so that they could stop me. Hawk made a jutsu called the Air Bird Jutsu. It's basically chakra controlled air that bends to his will. He hardly uses it, though, because its extremely dangerous and causes major damage. Fish's jutsu is the Water Dragon Deluxe Jutsu. It's like the Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu, but it had two dragon's instead of one, they're double in size and use less chakra. Tiger's jutsu is the Stealth Jutsu. It allows the user to move in complete silence, no matter the circumstance. Boar's is the Groundhog Jutsu. His chakra digs underground like a groundhog, and once it comes in contact with the enemy, it creates a small canyon on the spot. Snake's is the Invisibility Jutsu. It allows him to become completely invisible, even to the Byakugan and Sharingan because it masks the chakra and scent." He took a breath as they listened in complete silence. He smirked.

"Dragon's jutsu is one of the two things I fear most in this world."

"And what's the other?" Naruto asked.

"Losing Sakura." Haru said, waving down the waitress.

"What's Dragon's jutsu?" Sasuke asked. Haru looked at him.

"It's called the Elemental Jutsu. It creates a dragon made of fire and wind. And on rainy days, when he uses it, lightning appears in it. It's so dangerous he only uses it in dire circumstances. Haru said.

"What can I get you?" Ayumi said. (A/N: I **think** that's the daughter's name. Correct me if I' wrong.)

"I'll have miso." Sakura and Sasuke said.

"Chicken." Kakashi said.

"All of them!" Naruto said. She smiled.

"I expected no less from you, Naruto." She said.

"I guess I'll have beef." Haru said. Ayumi nodded and walked away.

"Aren't you missing a couple?" Kakashi asked.

"Yep. Bear and Ferret. Bear's jutsu is the Earthquake Jutsu. It allows the user to create huge earthquakes. By slamming his palms into the ground, the earth splits in two and by combining it with a water jutsu and air jutsu, it creates an air-locked chamber filled with rising water and no escape." Haru said.

"What about Ferret?" Sakura asked. Haru paused and leaned back, crossing his arms behind his head. The food arrived, and they slowly ate (except Naruto and Haru)as they waited for an answer. He finally leaned forward, and took a bite of ramen. After swallowing, he spoke.

"I'm not sure about his. We battled this morning for the first time. He's new. He only joined up a few days ago. I beat him, but he used some weird attack. It looked like senbon made of nothing but chakra. I'm not sure what it does, since it didn't hit me." He sounded thoughtful, yet curious and cautious. Like he wanted to know what it did, but didn't at the same time because he didn't know what damage it would do to his body. Kakashi whistled.

"Having all that, it's no wonder your ANBU team is the top of the elite." He said. The three genin snapped their head's towards him.

"What did you say?" they asked. Kakashi and Haru blinked in confusion.

"Didn't we tell you?" Kakashi asked.

"Tell us what?" Sasuke ground out.

"My team is the top elite ANBU team in Konoha's history. Basically, we're the strongest ninja in the village, next to the Hokage." Haru added, seeing Naruto's confused face. Three sets of eyes widened.

"No way!"

8

End

That was chapter 6. Flame away, I know it short. I'm really sorry about that. And I know I promised that this chapter would be nothing but Haru's past, but that will begin next chapter on…which will be coming soon. keep a look ouy!


	7. Ch 7 Haru's Past p 1

ANBU Brother

Zabani-chan

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I know that Sakumo is the name of Kakashi's father, but they are not the same person. This is Sakumo HARUNO, not HATAKE. They just happen to have the same name.**

"Come on, Haru!" Sakumo Haruno yelled, rushing around and grabbing things here and there . A little Haru came running down the stairs a minute later.

"I'm coming!" he said cheerfully, but the smile vanished as soon as he saw his mother in pain. Sakumo saw the look on Haru's face, and hurriedly explained.

"She's fine, Haru! Remember when we told you you were going to be an older brother?"

Haru nodded.

"That's what's happening."

Haru blinked before a long 'oh' escaped his mouth. Sakumo grabbed Nanako bridal style and hauled Haru up by the back of his shirt before disappearing in a puff of smoke, reappearing a second later at the hospital's front desk. The nurse looked up quickly and pointed to her right.

"Go down that hallway and turn right. You should find Anoe-chan there!" she said quickly. Sakumo nodded and ran in that direction, Haru hot on his heels, looking worried but keeping his mouth shut. Nanako moaned and he picked up the pace, reaching the corner and turning sharply. He saw a nurse with short brown hair and hurried over to her.

"Anoe-chan?" he asked nervously.

"Yes?" she turned, but stopped when she saw Nanako. Her face turned serious and she turned.

"Follow me."

They walked past two doors and went into the third, a spacious room. Haru looked around in awe and sat down on a chair in the corner, out of the way. Sakumo laid Nanako down on the bed and moved aside, holding her hand. Anoe-chan took her position and soon "push harder!", "You're doing good." and "One more!" was heard for several minutes until "It's a girl!".

Haru snapped out of his daze when he heard a small cry. The adults smiled with relief and happiness at the small bundle in Nanako's arms. Sakumo beckoned Haru, and he came over in a hurry, peering curiously at the moving pink ball. Nanako moved the blanket aside, revealing a tiny baby girl. Haru stared in wonder as she put the baby in his arms, and his widened as the baby's eyes opened.

"Sakura." Nanako said. Sakumo smiled.

"That's a perfect name." he said, looking at the pink haired, green eyed baby in Haru's arms.

"What do you think, Haru?"

He blinked as his father's voice brought him out of his thoughts, and looked up at him.

"What?" he asked.

"What do you think of the name Sakura?" Sakumo repeated.

Haru blinked again, and smiled.

"It's perfect!" he said cheerfully. Sakura giggled, causing everyone in the room to smile.

**A year later**

"Come one! You can do it!" Haru said, carefully walking backwards and holding Sakura's hands. She looked pretty determined for a one year old as she wobbled forward on unsteady legs. Haru smiled as he became better every day, and eventually became able to walk like a normal person. On that day, to celebrate, Haru took Sakura to the nearby park. Since their parents were either always off on missions or locked in the basement, he decided not to tell of this victory. He watched as Sakura played in the leaves, and saw someone with jet back hair striding towards him. He smiled in greeting at the six year old who played with him so often.

"Itachi-kun! Hello!" Haru said. Itachi smiled, and sat next to him, looking at Sakura.

"So she can walk now, huh? Hold old is she?" he asked. Haru smiled proudly.

"Yeah, she can! And she's one!"

"Really? My younger brother just turned one a month ago." Itachi smiled again, "Maybe we should try and hook them up in the future?" he suggested slyly. Haru smiled devilishly, a weird look on a three year old.

"Should we?" he asked. Itachi's smile turned into a smirk.

"We should."

Haru nodded and held out his hand. Itachi shook, sealing the deal, and hissed in pain when his hand felt like it was being marked. He jerked away and looked at him palm to see the Uchiha symbol with a cherry blossom petal in its middle melt into his skin and disappear. He glanced at Haru in confusion, who smiled.

"To really 'seal the deal'." He said, standing up and showing his palm, where the same symbol was melting away.

"It won't go away until the deal made comes true." He explained. Itachi stared at his palm, then smiled approvingly.

"Impressive. Really impressive." He looked up at Haru, I wouldn't have even thought of creating a jutsu like that."

Haru smiled bashfully, embarrassed slightly.

"Thanks." He said, scratching his chin with his forefinger.

Itachi stood up and stretched, watching Sakura pick flowers.

"I'll see you later, Haru." He said, waving a hand before turning to Sakura.

"Okay! See you later!' he said, waving back before turning to Sakura.

"Oi! Sakura! Time to go!" he yelled. She looked up, smiled, and proceeded to wobble over to him. He smiled widely and grabbed her hand, leading her home.

When they reached their house, Haru was not surprised to see all the lights off except for their parents room. He sighed as he led Sakura inside and headed fro the kitchen. He groaned when he saw no dinner on the table.

"Nii-chan?"

He turned to face Sakura.

"I'm hungry."

"Iknow. So am I." he headed for the stiars, "stay here."

She nodded and sat on the living room floor. He walked up the stairs and stopped in front of his parents' room. He stared at the closed wood for a while before knocking. It opened a second later. Nanako stood there, looking around. Haru cleared his throat, She looked down and her eyes narrowed.

"Yes?" she asked impatiently. He kept his face neutral.

"Where's dinner?'

She scoffed.

"I have no time for stupid questions."

"Sakura need to eat!"

"Then feed her yourself." Sakumo said, coming up to stand behind his wife. Haru glared at them.

"Fine. I'm taking her to Uchiha's." he turned and started leaving before adding, "Whatever happened to the parent's who were caring and encouraging and excited about having Sakura?"

The only answer he got was the door slamming shut. He glared hatefully at it before heading back downstairs to the phone, where he dialed the Uchiha number. He waited for three whole rings before someone answered it.

"Hello?'

"Hi, Mikoto. I have a problem."

"Oh, are your parent's refusing to feed you two again?!" she demanded.

"Yes. Can we..."

"Of course! You don't even have to call beforehand! Your practically family!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks. We"ll be over in a few."

"I'll see you then."

He hung up and went over to Sakura. He knelt in front of her.

"We're going over to a friend of mine's, alright?"

She nodded. He smiled, picked her up, and walked out of the house. He closed the door behind him and continued on until he reached the Uchiha estate.

The guard at the gate smiled and waved, opened the gates for them.

"Mikoto and the others are waiting in the main house." he said.

"Thanks." Haru nodded. He walked through the throng of Uchiha's to the biggest house in the district, and knocked on the door. While he waited, he sat Sakura down and held her hand so she wouldn't wonder off. The door was opened a few seconds later by Mikoto. She immediately glomped them, and Haru heard snickering from behind her. He looked over her shoulder and saw Itachi trying not to laugh at being suffocated by his mother. Haru glared at him adn clenched his right hand tightly. Itahci yelped and grasped his right hand. Haru smirked as Itachi shook his hand and glared at him. Mikoto let go long enough to to lead them to the kitchen, where her husband, Fugaku, and her youngest son, Sasuke, were seated, staring hungrily at the food. Apparently, they were ordered not to touch it. She guided them to their chairs and helped Sakura get in the extra baby seat before sitting down herself. Itachi followed and sat next to his brother. Mikoto nodded and and everyone dug in, Haru and Itachi fixing their siblings plates and watching over them so they didn't choke. Fujaku looked at Haru.

"So what areyour parent's doing now?" he asked. Haru paused, fork halfway to his mouth. He lowered his gaze and put his fork down.

"I don't know. but I could tell that it was bad." Haru said, glancing at Sakura. Thet got the hint and dropped the subject until Sakura and Sasuke were out of earshot. Haru looked at Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke." he said. Sasuke looked up, and quickly chewed and swallowed what he had in his mouth.

"Yes?'

"How old are you?" he asked. Itachi stared at him suspiciously. Sasuke smiled and held up a finger.

"One!" he yelled excitedly.

"That's great!" Haru exclaimed, "You're the same age as my sister!"

Itachi caught on quickly and kicked Haru under the table.

"Ow!" he yelped. He glared at Itahci, who whisteled and tried to as innocent as possible. Fugaku and Mikoto watched in anxious apprehension before swetadropping and deciding they better off not knowing.

Sasuke looked at Haru in confusion, not yet noticing Sakura, who sat there oblivious to everything.

"Your sister?" he asked. Haru nodded, this time dodging the kick from Itachi by moving his leg to the side.

"Yep. She's right here." he placed a hand on Sakura's head. Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes, obviously noticing the pink hair first.

"After dinner, I'll properly introduce you two." he said cheerfully. Sasuke smiled and nodded.

Once the table was cleared and dishes washed, everyone went their seperate ways: Mikoto to visit her son's aunt and uncle, Fugaku to his office, and the four children to the living room. Haru took up a chair, Sakura choosing to sit on the floor in front of him. Itachi and Sasuke sat on the couch. Sasuke was watching Sakura with anticipation, and Itachi kept his glare firmly on Haru, who pointedly ignored it. Haru looked at Sasuke.

"Okay. Do you know how to properly introduce yourself to someone?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head, and if possible, Itachi's eye's narrowed even more. Haru smiled and cat up straight (he had been previously stretched out on it, with one leg hanging over the armrest.).

"Well, you and Sakura stand in front of each other, shake each other's hand, and say, 'Hi, my name is...'. Okay?"

The two mentioned nodded and stood in front of each other. They shook hands and spoke.

"Hi. My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hi. My name is Sakura Haruno."

The two older kids noticed the two younger ones held hands longer than necessary and were staring at each other. They happily thought that they were already falling for each other. What the two younger ones were actually thinking was:

Sasuke: 'She looked like a good playmate.'

Sakura: 'He's really nice. Like nii-chan.'

"Alright! Who wants to go the park?!" Itachi asked. Haru looked at him.

"You do know that it's almost night, don't you?" he deadpanned.

"We still have three or four hours until dusk. That's plently of time to get there, hang out, and come back." Itachi said. Haru 'hmmm'ed and looked away, as if bored with the conversation already.

"We want to go!" the one year old's yelled.

"Okay. Go get a jacket. Sasuke, let her borrow one of yours." Itachi said. Sasuke nodded and dragged Sakura to his room. Once they were gone, Itachi turned on Haru.

"That was cheating!" he accused. Haru smiled.

"All's fair in love and war." he replied.

8

end

That was the revised version of chapter 7. After I reread Haru's biography, I realized the old version of this chapter was wrong. Their parent's don't for a few more years.


	8. Ch 8 Haru's Past p 2

ANBU Brother

Zabani-chan

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: okay, I think there are a few things I need to explain. Hopefully, ****rain-s-cool**** got the message I sent them. I don't know if they actually got it, but just in case, I'll explain it again. **

**I know that their ages don't match up with their character. Sakura is just now learning to walk because she's a late bloomer. Haru is able to create new jutsu on a whim because of the massive amount of chakra he has stored in him, and his mind is years ahead of his body. He is as smart as an adult. This is due to the fact that before he was born, his parent's used him in all kinds of experiments to make him the 'perfect weapon' (kind of like Gaara, just without the demon). I had Itachi say he's not a pedophile because the maid looked at him like she was wondering if he was having a relationship with a child at their ages. **

**Okay, enough of that, here's the next chapter!! **

Ch.8 – 2 Years Later

"Banzai, Haru!" Mikoto said, hugging him tightly. Itachi, standing behind her, had learned (after a few months) not to laugh whenever his mother hugged Haru. Sasuke and Sakura, now three, stood beside Itachi. Fugaku placed a hand on Haru's head.

"Good job." He said, smiling. Haru smiled back, before he was thrown tot eh ground by a brown blur. Fugaku jumped and took a step back, eyes narrowing. Itachi sighed as his mother took the two three year olds away to the swing, sweatdropping.

"Don't worry, dad. He's not in any trouble." he said, watching Haru sit up. Haru glared at his friend, whose gray eyes flashed with mischief and body shook with suppressed laughter as he sat on Haru's thighs.

"What do you want, Basho?' he demanded. Basho's smiled widened.

"Where's your headband, Ha-kun?" he taunted. Haru's eye's widened and his hand flew to his head (his other was holding him up as Basho was sitting practically on his lap.). They quickly narrowed.

"Give it back, 'sho." He demanded, voice low. Basho held up a hand and dangled a brand new leaf headband in front of Haru's face. Haru made a grab for it, but Basho simply held it higher. Haru growled and brought his legs up, hooking his ankles around Basho's shoulder. He forced himself up, causing Basho to fall backwards. He grunted when his head made contact with the ground. Haru easily grabbed his headband and put it back on, smirking at Basho.

"Nice try, but I'm top student for nothing." He said. Basho grunted.

"Not to mention that you graduated seven years early." Basho grumbled. Haru smiled.

"I know! I can't wait to meet my team!" he said happily. Itachi entered the conversation.

"You do know that your team is going to have four members and a sensei, don't you?" he asked. Haru and Basho blinked.

"Why won't it be the regular three?" Basho asked, sitting up and dumping Haru onto the ground. (he had been sitting on Basho's stomach.) Itachi smirked.

"Because Haru's only five. So they'll need three twelve years olds to balance it out." He explained, staring at Haru. Haru caught on and glared.

"Nice comeback, Itachi, but it doesn't change the fact that I **did** introduce them." He said smugly. Itachi glared darkly.

Ever since that night two years ago, Itachi had never really forgiven Haru for 'cheating'. He claimed that since it was his idea, it had been his right to be the one to introduce them. Haru didn't really understand his concept, and brushed it all of by saying – again – 'All's fair in love and war'. Though they didn't hate each other because of that, they teased each other more than usual. Mikoto and Fugaku ignored them the best they could, but sometimes the fight's they got into were too dangerous and they had been forced to interfere. Add to the fact that every time they fought, they ended up scaring Sasuke and Sakura with their brutality. They ended up reassuring them all night, and missed out on sleep. Itachi's parents figured that was a good enough punishment. Haru spent the night frequently, but still lived with his parent's after moving Sakura into the Uchiha compound.

Itachi's glare suddenly disappeared, causing Haru to lose his smug look briefly.

"I don't care anymore. That was more than two years ago, it's about time to move to next step." Itachi grumbled. Haru blinked with the sudden change in attitude, but his eyes narrowed in suspicion, before smirking slightly.

"Okay. I was getting tired of hearing about how I was 'cheating' and how 'it was your idea'. God, I thought you would never get over it…" as he spoke all his complaints, he couldn't hold back his growing smirk as Itachi grew more and more irritated. He finally snapped.

"Alright! Enough already!! I get the point!" Itachi yelled. Haru smirked victoriously as Fugaku sweatdropped and walked over to his wife and the two children, and Basho watched Itachi nervously. Haru noticed and glared at him.

"Itachi! You're scaring my friend!" he growled. Itachi blinked and smirked.

"Am I really?" he asked, walking towards them slowly. Haru and Basho watched him cautiously.

"What are you doing, Itachi?" Haru asked. His smirk widened as an answer. Haru's eyes narrowed.

"Don't even think about it." He warned, holding his right hand out, making a fist. Itachi stopped and glared at it as if it had dared to insult him, and held out his own right hand slightly, looking at and seeing the mark appearing. He looked back at Haru.

"You wouldn't…"

"See if I don't if you continue to scare my friend." Haru said warningly. Itachi scoffed and turned around, glaring at nothing and shoving his hands into his pockets. Haru dropped his hand and turned to Basho, smiling.

"It's alright. He won't bother you any..." before he would finish his sentence, Basho screamed in surprise and jumped on Haru, shaking. Haru held him up before he fell over, and looked around, before his eyes locked on Itachi, who was looking away. Haru glared at him, and he looked at him, a small lift on his lips and a glint in his eyes. Haru's eyes hardened and he tightly clenched his right hand, adding chakra to make it more painful.

Itachi yelped and held his right hand tightly, as if trying to squeeze the pain away. He fell to his knees and clenched his teeth to hold back a small scream of pain as he looked at Haru, who merely glared and added a little more chakra before releasing it. Itachi gasped at the last bit of chakra and slowly stood, sweat running down his face. Basho stared at him, and looked at Haru.

"What did you do to him?" he asked. Haru held out his right hand and added a small amount of chakra, making a mark appear on his palm. The Uchiha symbol with a cherry blossom in its middle. Basho stared at it.

"What's it for?" he asked. Haru smiled.

"We made a deal to get Sasuke and Sakura together, and this makes sure that we remember to fulfill it. The mark doesn't disappear until the deal is complete." Haru explained as Itachi made his way over to them.

"Hopefully we can do it before we kill each other." He added, glaring at Haru. Haru ignored him, opting to instead pick his little sister up, who had ran over to him along with Sasuke, Mikoto, and Fugaku. Sasuke went over to Itachi, who also picked him up. Sakura held out a hand towards Haru.

"Here, onii-chan!" she said cheerfully. Haru smiled and took the flowers she held out to him.

"Thank you! I'll be sure to put them in a vase when I get home." He said. Sakura smiled and nodded eagerly. Sasuke looked at Itachi and held out some flowers.

"Sakura picked them for you." He said. Itachi smiled and took them, thanking them both. They smiled back. Fugaku looked at the sky.

"Alright. I think it's time we headed out. We still have to have dinner before Haru heads home." His voice was bitter at the mention of Haru going back to that _house_. Haru merely smiled, and turned to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow, 'sho!" he said. Basho laughed.

"Yeah! I'll be watching you get paired up with some older kids!" Basho joked. Haru glared.

"You're just jealous!"

"Got that right!" Basho yelled before running back to his parents.

The dinner consisted of a fancy restaurant with a private table, Haru and Itachi fighting over food and forgetting everything about etiquette they've learned, Sakura and Sasuke not liking anything they were given and throwing fits – Sasuke more than Sakura, while Fugaku and Mikoto watched on in silence.

Haru was now on his was home, and was getting a weird vibe from his house. He noticed that the lights were on, and he slowly walked towards the front door. He paused in front of it, hesitant. The lights were never on, except for their bedroom light, and the weird feeling was getting worse. He shoved the feeling down and slowly opened the door, peeking inside. Making sure the coast was clear, he opened the door all the way and went inside.

He panicked when the door slammed shut behind him. He quickly turned around and tried to open it, but it refused to budge.

'Okay…this is getting freaky…maybe I should of let Itachi walk me home. At least then I'd have outside help…' his thoughts cut off as he felt someone behind him. He turned around, only to have face smashed against the floor. He yelled out in pain as he felt his jaw break, and looked at the attacker. His mother. He quickly looked for his father, and saw him descending the stairs with what looked like a needle. He panicked even more and struggled to get away, but his mother increased the pressure on his head, digging his jaw in to the floor, and nailed his legs to the floor by the ankle. He screamed, and froze as his body trembled violently from both fear and pain. His father was kneeling beside him, and Haru could clearly see the blue-black liquid inside of it. His wide eyes looked at his father, pleading for an answer to his unasked question.

"Since you took your sister away from here, we'll use you as a test subject for our new experimental drug." He said, placing the needle by Haru's upper arm.

"Wha…what do you mean?!" he asked, voice laced with pain and fear. His father smirked, as did his mother, who ran a kunai against his arms, leaving behind a deep gash that bled heavily.

"This drug is to make the 'host', as we call it, do whatever we want. This is just the experimental stage, so we don't know what it'll do to you if it fails." With that, he pierced Haru with the needle, injecting it into his bloodstream. They got up and left when his body started convulsing. Haru's wide eyes stared into nothing, the pain so great he couldn't even scream. He felt like his body was on fire, burning him from the inside out. Blood fell from his mouth, adding to the amount that was already there from his ankles.

A scream pierced the air as soon as a knock was heard at the front door.

"Open up! This is the ANBU!" was heard as soon as the people outside heard the bloodcurdling scream.

8888

End

There, chapter eight. Finally done!


	9. Ch 9 Haru's Past p 3

ANBU Brother

ANBU Brother

Zabani-chan

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: sorry for the long wait, but chapter 9 if finally here! I had sort of a writer's block because of all the other stories. But hey...everyone has those, especially those with great minds like us!**

Ch.9 – Discovery

Haru felt like he was floating in a sea of darkness. His body felt light and his mind empty. He knew, though, that if he conscious, he would feel nothing but intense pain. He was glad he was unconscious, because he didn't have to deal with the pain. He was also vaguely aware of the voice that called out to him. He knew he had heard someone calling out the moment he had screamed…something about the ANBU. The voice was getting louder, and he realized that he had to wake up so that the voice would leave.

Bleary gray eyes slowly opened, but immediately closed at the bright light. He moaned and slowly opened them again, blinking until his vision cleared. Everything was white, and he concluded that he was in the hospital. Movement to his left alerted him that he was not alone in the room. He tilted his head slightly, but the slight movement sent pain shooting through his skull. He groaned and put his head back in place.

The nurse watching over him quickly looked at him as he groaned and watched as he moved his head to try and look at her. She ran out of the room to get the doctor and alert his friends that he was awake.

"Doctor! Doctor!" she yelled, running down the hall to the wait room where she knew he was. She rounded the corner and skidded to a stop as he spotted him talking to the Uchiha's.

"Doctor!"

He turned to look at her.

"Yes?"

"He's awake!"

That was all the doctor needed to hear before he ran to the room, the Uchiha's starting to follow. She stopped them by standing in front of them.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait a little longer. The doctor needs to check him over to make sure he's alright, and he needs time to adjust." She said. They reluctantly nodded and sat back down.

"I wanna see nii-san!" Sakura whined. Itachi knelt next to her and picked her up.

"You'll see him soon." He said, sitting back in his chair and holding her in his lap. She whined again and pushed her face into his chest. Mikoto and Fugaku sat next to him, Sasuke sitting in their mother's lap, half asleep. The nurse sighed and followed after the doctor.

When she arrived in the room, Haru was wide awake and sitting up, looking around in confusion. As soon as he spotted her, he smiled slightly.

"Doctor says I'm stuck here until he figures out what my parents did to me." He said, eyes hard and sad. She nodded.

"It'll be alright. The staff here is really friendly, so you'll feel welcomed and we'll take care of you." She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "And just between you and me, you've gathered quite the fan club from the nurses. They keep whispering about you and arguing over who'll take care of you."

She giggled and Haru laughed. The doctor looked at them curiously out of the corner of his eye.

"And what's so funny?" he asked. The stopped laughing immediately and smiled at him.

"It's a secret!" they chorused. His eye twitched, and he finished writing on the chart. He turned to them.

"Okay. Nurse, you and me are leaving, and Haru will try and sleep for another few hours. When he wakes up again, we'll let the Uchiha's in." he said. The nurse nodded and walked out the door, turning once to wink at Haru, who smirked and waved. The doctor followed shortly after, looking at Haru suspiciously. Haru smiled innocently as he closed the door. As soon as it clicked shit, Haru dropped his smirk and sighed.

'Great…a fan club already…just what I need…' he thought, depressed. He didn't notice the door open again as he thought about all the ways to get rid of the nurses who thought he as cute.

His thought process was cut short as he was barreled into. He blinked and looked down to see a blob of pink and a blob of black hugging him tightly.

"Sakura…Sasuke. What's wrong?" he asked, wrapping his arms around them. When they didn't answer, but instead buried their faces even further into him, he looked up at Mikoto, Fugaku, and Itachi. Itachi sighed.

"You've been unconscious for a little over a week." He said. Haru's eye widened.

"A week?!" he screamed. The two children flinched and covered their ears, and Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Can you please…" he stared.

"What about my parents!? What happened to them?! Where are they?!" Haru demanded. The adults and teen blinked before glaring.

"Why do care about them?" Fugaku asked.

"Because they're the ones that did this to me. For all I know, they could be using other children to test this stuff on while I'm out of commission." Haru explained. Mikoto gasped and covered her mouth while Fugaku and Itachi radiated rage and hate. Sakura and Sasuke didn't understand anything they were talking about as they were merely happy that he was awake.

"**They** did that to you?" Fugaku hissed. Haru nodded, looking out the window.

"Yeah. They pinned me to the ground with kunai's – well, mother did – and father stuck me with a needle that had some kind of blue-black liquid. I don't really remember much after that except indescribable pain and faintly hearing someone yell out ANBU." He said. Itachi nodded and looked at his father.

"Can you tell the Hokage about this now that we know what exactly happened?' he asked. Fugaku nodded, understanding that Itachi wanted to be alone with Haru. He grabbed the kids, who complained loudly, and spoke over them to his wife.

"We're leaving to see the Hokage." He said. She nodded, understanding what he meant by that. They bid farewell to Haru and left, closing the door behind them. Itachi stared at Haru for long while, who stared out the window. The silence and tension was thick in the air, but neither knew how to avoid it. Itachi finally clenched his hands and stalked forward, catching Haru's attention. As soon as he was close enough, he hugged Haru tightly to him, burying his face in his gray hair and sitting next to him on the bed. Haru's eyes widened and he stared over his shoulder before smiling and slowly hugged him back. They sat like that for a while, enjoying each other's presence. Haru eventually pulled away slightly, and looked Itachi in the eye.

"Did I worry you that much?" he asked. Itachi glared and socked him over the head.

"What the hell do you think?" he demanded. Haru whined as he held his head.

"Hey! I'm an injured person!!"

"So what?! Don't you ever do that again! Do you have any idea how much you scared me!? I thought you had died! I was so worried about you that night after you graduated that I had sent for ANBU to check up…"

"Wait!" Haru quickly interrupted, "That was _you_ that sent the ANBU?"

"…yeah." Itachi murmured, "I just…had a bad feeling that night, so I acted upon it."

Haru was quiet for a while, staring wide-eyed at Itachi, who was looking everywhere but at him. A smile slowly spread on Haru's face and he gently scooted himself until he was next to Itachi. He laid his head on his shoulder and moved until he was sitting in a startled Itachi's lap. Itachi slowly wrapped his arms around Haru, and rested his cheek on the top of his head.

88

End

Okay, there is chapter 3 of the Haru's Past series! Hope you enjoyed!!

Oh, and to answer any future questions about the HaruxItachi scenes at the end…yes, they are in love, but since they so young, they don't know it. They think that what they are feeling is brotherly love, but as they grow older, they realize that is it actual _love_. Maybe I shoulda mentioned it earlier, but the pairing in this story are SasukexSakura, HaruxItachi, and NarutoxNeji (who will appear later on).


	10. important notice

Important notice

all stories are on hold until i can get microsoft word up and going again or until i get my own computer. 


	11. IMPORTANT author note

This is not a chapter. I am letting everyone know that my Microsoft Word is up and running again, so I will be typing up all my chapters that I have been working on and, hopefully, they should be updated within the next week or two.

The following are the stories that will be updated soon:

ANBU Brother

Unbreakable

Gang Wars and Blossoming Love

Back

E.A.U. (this is what the title should look like, but for some reason, it looks like EAU)

Hide and Seek

Shrunk

Vampire Legend

On another note, I would like everyone to know that sometime during the last week of May, I will be leaving for Las Vegas with my dad, brother, aunt, possibly a friend, and a few of my dads bowling friends for about a week and a half. Not exactly sure when I am coming back, but I do know that I will be back sometime during the first week of June.


	12. AN

Stop with the endless promotions and rule changes

Greetings,

I just signed the following petition addressed to: Howrse - Stop the Destruction.

-  
Stop with the endless promotions and rule changes

Howrse used to be a site where people of all ages could enjoy a nice, relaxing game of breeding and training horses with friendly competition to have the best. Now, Howrse is a game where real life money matters more than anything else. Players are being forced to either buy passes to keep up with the top players or to buy items from the Black Market to have a chance to win in the constant Promotions. Players are getting irritated and tired of the endless promotions and many have quit. Now, I understand that Howrse has to have money to pay the site and all it's needs, but I, personally, think that the game was better before Ubisoft bought it. Before them, promotions were rare and there wasn't as many rules.  
Now, we have to watch everything we do, say or talk about. We can't post ads like we used to, we can't bump up topics to get an answer we need, we can't make money by selling graphics anymore, and religious players can't post simple icons on their presentation to show their beliefs. I'm not religious, but I believe stopping other's from proudly showing they are is like asking a Christian to stop wearing a cross around their neck. Even though Howrse says, and I quote 'Small text free icons may be tolerated according to their nature and our judgement', which basically means they have to approve of whatever icon you post, and if they don't like, no matter how text free or simple it is, they can sanction you. Rules are changed and added to their convenience and some they don't even post so you *can* follow the rules.  
Divines and Specials used to be rare, but now everyone seems to have them and horses that have rare GA coats seem to no longer be as valuable because new GA coats are coming out every months instead of two or three times a year. Objectives seem to have stopped since Ubisoft became involved, so older players no longer really have anything to challenge them.

If you agree to help stop the Destruction of Howrse, please sign this petition and help us reach our goal of saving it and bringing players back.

Bowman

Sincerely,

Bowman 


End file.
